Taken
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: Cellophane Surgeon gets taken from her group. She expects the usual : Taken, escapes, keeps running. But what she doesn't expect is Korse to go further than he ever has. What does he have in store for her? Will she survive the twisted contraptions of his long-gone mind?
1. Dreams

I reacted straight on instinct; killjoys were in trouble, so I needed to help them. I pulled out my burgundy ray gun, and started shooting every Drac in sight. I finally took a look at whom I helped once the Dracs were down. I couldn't believe my fucking eyes. There in front of me stood Party Poison, not only is he the leader of the killjoys, but was also in a famous band called My Chemical Romance.  The whole group was. I knew all their real names too.

"Hey, Thanks." He said.

"You're the leader of the killjoys!" I shouted excitedly. I figure it would be best to not mention the past out in the open. He started to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I am." He chuckled. "Why don't you come with us for a while, we need someone to cover for Kobra Kid while he is gone on a raid." I was mentally slapping my face, trying to keep myself from saying yes.

"Of course!" I never did listen to me.

"Yeah, you're pretty handy with that gun." Replied one of the other guys, in which I assumed to be Ray A.K.A Jet Star. _He is beautiful!_ I thought as I stared up at him. Demolition Killer (My friend) told me Ray was the one with the 'fro.

"You're Ray!" I exclaimed, I meant to say Jet Star but I got mixed up. His eyes shot up.

"What?" They all said wide-eyed. _Shit! You idiot!_ I mentally slapped myself

"Isn't your name Gasoline Rayne?" I saved, his eyes got less suspicious.

"No, it's Jet Star."

"But I heard all your guys' names, and I was positive yours was Rayne." I continued. "Oh well." They started walking towards a car with a giant spider on the hood.

"Well aren't you coming?" the third one asked. He must have been Fun Ghoul/Frank, because Mikey/Kobra Kid wasn't here. Demolition only told me the names, and I already knew what Gerard/Party Poison looked like.

"Yeah." I said jogging to the car. The ride was really awkward, until Party Poison broke the silence.

"So kid, what's your name?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's Cellophane Surgeon." I replied. We finally pulled up to a diner. Everyone stepped out. I clutched my shoulder bag, as we stepped inside.

"It's almost dark, we should get some rest. I'll show you around tomorrow morning." Party said striding over to a back room. "This is where you'll sleep." He stated. "I'll take watch."

"No, no, no, I'll take watch. You need sleep." Jet Star said. I just ducked away into my little room. Late at night when I was sure everyone was asleep, or outside keeping watch, I wrote in the journal I always had with me.** Today, I saw the people from ****My Chemical Romance.**** I had always heard stories, but this was amazing! I am actually staying with them! I almost got caught saying Jet Star's real name, which would have been really bad! But I made an excuse and they believed me, I basically saved my ass from whatever they might do. That's all for now. I'll talk about my adventures with Gerard tomorrow. **I closed my journal in time to see Jet Star hovering over the door.

"You're awake?" He asked.

"Um, Yeah I couldn't sleep." I lied. "I um, I have to use the bathroom." I stated, running in the direction he was pointing. What I didn't notice was my journal falling out of my half open bag. I ran back desperately hoping Jet Star would be gone, patrolling somewhere else. No luck. When I got back Jet Star had my journal angrily clutched in his hands. His eyes stopped scanning, telling me he was done. _God dammit! You're so dead!_ I told myself, as I stared at him.

"How?" He asked his eyes aflame. "How the hell would you fucking know this?" I shrank. He advanced on me, which made me want to run. There was a wall in between me and escape, I'm screwed. "Who the fuck are you!" He screamed getting in my face, making me uncomfortable.

"I . . . I um, I-I . . . . ." I don't know what to do, but I am not giving Demolition's name.

"What!" He screamed. When I didn't say anything, he pinned me against the wall. Before I could react to anything, a blow came to my stomach knocking the wind out of me. I could hardly breathe when something was pulling him off me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Party Poison screamed. I crumpled to the ground.

"She knows Party." He said burying his face in his hands. "How could she know?"

"Know what?" Party Poison was plainly confused.

"Us." Party Poison's eyes shot up to me, as I regained my feet.

"You mean, she knows . . . . . old us?" He said franticly searching my eyes. Jet Star just nodded. Fun Ghoul then came in.

"What's going on I heard shouting." He asked, looking at my bleeding nose.

"She knows our real . . . well, us!" Party Poison shouted, struggling to find words. Fun Ghoul's head shot to the side. I could feel him staring at me. Party Poison turned to me. "What do you know?" He asked getting in my face, like Jet Star. I might as well let them know.

"I know your names." I stated.

"How?" He asked stunned. I just shook my head. After what seemed like hours of silence Party Poison finally spoke. "Let her sleep, we'll do this tomorrow." I was shocked, but relieved. I ran into my little room and was about to close the door when Jet Star's hand stopped it.

"We're not stupid, I have to watch you." He snarled. I had no chance of escape so I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_I was being carried by Party Poison bridal-style, I was tied. They were all there, all except Kobra Kid. We were silently walking through the desert. We finally came to a place away from the diner. We came to a stop. Party Poison put me down and pulled out a long thick pocketknife. The rest pulled out smaller ones. A small strained whining sound came from my throat turning into a scream. They wouldn't kill me no matter what, killjoys don't kill killjoys! But soon enough they were tracing the knives along every spot in my body. I blacked out._ I woke up screaming, and gasping for air. Jet Star came towards me. _Was I still dreaming?_ I cringed away as he drew nearer. I shrank back into the wall next to the bed as far as I could go, hugging my knees. He came up on the bed right in front of me, looking slightly confused. I cringed trying to shrink more.

"Please, don't hurt me." I whispered weakly. "Please." I wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality, but he had reasons to do so.

"Why would I hurt you?" He asked. "I saw you thrashing in your sleep, what were you dreaming about?" He asked, he was now really gentle. I took a deep breath.

"Y-you you . . ." I could barely speak.

"What?"

"You killed me." Jet Star gasped. I tried to breathe, but it came into a sob. "You wouldn't kill me would you, I mean it's not like I was finding information, someone told me." I knew it was a mistake, but I couldn't control myself. He drew closer stretching out his arms. I tremble, closing my eyes. "Don't hurt me." To my surprise, he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "But I would like to know who told you." I shook my head.

"He's my friend, I'm not saying his name." I stated. "I can tell you that he wouldn't try to use it against you, he said he knows you because he was a big fan. He is around your guys' age." Jet Star just sighed.

"It's morning, Party will be coming to get us." My eyes shot up. _I forgot! Stupid, stupid!_

"What will he do?" I ask panicking.

"Nothing, you'll be fine." Party burst into the room, as Jet Star rocketed back to his chair.

"Come on Surgeon, let's go." He snarled, with a surprising amount of anger. The arm was dragging me; Party Poison had a really tight and painful grip. This worried me. We ended up back into the main room; Party Poison threw me onto a booth as they all crowded around me. "Answers!" Party Poison spit. "Now!"

"Someone told me about you guys." I said looking at Jet Star for help.

"Do you know all our names?" Fun Ghoul asked. I nodded.

"Your Frank, that's Ray, He's Gerard, and Mikey is his brothe . . . ." Ger- I mean Party Poison jumped on the booth, making me cringe further into it, remembering the evil look on all their faces.

"What the fuck do you know about Kobra?" He snapped angrily.

"That's all I know about all of you! Your names and your band!" I screeched trying to retreat further. Party Poison just sighed.

"Drink something." He said handing me a glass of clear liquid. I nervously drank it down. "You guys grab those ropes." _Oh shit! They wouldn't do that to me would they?_ I thought, practically choking on the water. Jet Star saw the fear in my eyes.

"Party are the ropes really necessary?" he asked. All that came was the cold reply of my death sentence.

"Yes." I could feel myself sweating, and shaking. _Please let no one notice!_ I thought. As soon as Party Poison got out of the booth, I darted for the exit, where Fun Ghoul stopped me.

"No." I shrank back as he forcefully grabbed my arm.

"You're hurting me." I whimpered. He just snarled and tossed me back to the booth "What are you guys gonna do?" I whispered looking back to Jet Star. He didn't say anything.

"We have plans." Party Poison snarled. I shivered. I looked at Jet Star for the third time, pleading with my eyes. _Please don't let them hurt me!_ I sent it through my eyes. He looked back with sympathy, and knowing. _What's going to happen to me?_ I try to put my thoughts into words, but all that comes out is a pitiful whimper. Party just laughs.

"You'd think that we'd be the ones scared, considering the information you have on us . . . . . but then again your smaller/younger than us, we could easily dispose of you." My eyes go wide. _So they are going to kill me!_ I gulp. Party continues to laugh. They hook and loop the ropes around my wrists, and ankles. I close my eyes and calm my breathing. _No sense in showing them any more weakness! I mean, I'm a killjoy for Christ's sake! _I thought, remembering the stories Demolition told me. _They weren't like this, being killjoys changed them! _Before I even realized it Party Poison was lifting me, and carrying me bridal-style. _I am so fucking dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!_ I continued trying to calm my breathing.

"You're scared shitless, aren't you?" He asked, lifting me a bit so I was closer to his face. I didn't speak. "I can see it in your eyes." We walked for a good hour, until we finally came to a stop. Party Poison set me on the ground. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _I screamed inside, not letting my emotions roll out. I stayed calm, and I didn't move, but Jet Star could tell I was terrified. Party Poison finally pulled out a long thick pocketknife. I closed my eyes waiting for the sharp pain, but instead felt the pressure lift off my wrists and ankles. I opened my eyes and stared at him confused.

"You really thought I was going to kill you, didn't you?" His amused smirk turned into a frown. I just nodded. His frown deepened. "Kid, killjoys don't kill killjoys. Not to mention that's all you are, a kid!" He said.

"I'm not a kid!" I mumbled.

"Oh really?" He asked matter-of-factly. "How old are you?" He leaned in. I could feel myself trembling, as I inched away.

"I'm seventeen." I replied not looking up. I guess he understood he was scaring me, because he backed away.

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I'm fine!" I snapped. I went to get to my feet, but stumbled instead. Something was making my body heavy, making me tired. "Party Poison?" I asked shakily. "What? What'd you do?" My voice was becoming heavier to.

"I'm sorry Surgeon, but we have to make sure." My vision started to turn black around the edges.

"Jet Star. Help me!" I said, right before falling into the darkest part of the world. My dreams._ They were crowding around me and . . . . Holy shit! They had Demolition Killer! I looked around to take in my surroundings. I was in the diner, tied up in a booth . . . again. They had Demolition on the ground. They were beating him; he was bleeding rapidly from the awful blows they were delivering. "Stop it you're hurting him!" I shrieked. Party Poison came up and shot my arm, making me scream out, but stopping my words._ I don't know how long I had been out, or if I had been screaming, or something but I was being shaken back to consciousness. I woke up screaming, to Party Poison gently shaking my shoulders. I launched myself away from them. I frantically searched my holster looking for my ray gun, but found nothing. _I'm so screwed! _

"Stay away!" I shout as Party neared.

"Surgeon! Calm down!" He said cautiously stepping forward.

"No! I'm not going to calm down!" I shrieked, trying not to freak out. "Please just stay away?" I said. Tears were now in my eyes. Jet Star stepped in.

"Come on Party! You're scaring her!" He turned to me. "You had another dream, didn't you?" He asked sympathetically. I nodded.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"When I had to keep watch on her, she had a dream that we killed her, she thought it was real. Remember she's still a kid!" Party Poison just stared at me for a while, until finally he said something.

"What did we do?" He asked, watching my nerves get the best of me.

"In my first dream, you all carved me out with pocket knives after carrying me, tied up into the desert. Like after I told you what I knew." Tears were flowing now, no way to stop them from leaking down my face. I took a moment to breathe then continued. "In my second dream, you guys had me tied up on a booth, and were beating the shit out of my friend. I told you guys to stop but instead, you Party Poison, shot me in the arm to get me to shut up. That's when I woke up, running from the man who drugged me, and did god knows what, while I was out!" I finished, trembling terribly now. The dreams just felt so . . . . Real.

"Who's she?" Someone at the door demanded, taking me from my thoughts.

"Hey Kobra!" Fun Ghoul said walking over. "This here, is Cellophane Surgeon." He walked over to me.

"Hey, I'm Kobra Kid!" He held out hand for me shake it. I don't think he noticed my red face and wet cheeks. I hesitated slightly. _Did these brothers think alike? Or will he be gentle when he finds out I know who he used to be? _I take it smiling. _Please let it be the second option!_

"Nice to finally meet you!" I exclaim, feeling a little nervous. _These people are always scaring the shit out of me! _I'm tired of it! Everyone looked around nervously, not knowing what to say. I finally speak after a long moment of silence. "Hey Mikey." His eyes shot up, and were wide.

"Wha-what?" He whispered shocked. The shock subsided, leaving anger in its wake. _Goddammit! _"Did you just say . . . ." He gulped, trying not to pounce on me. "My name?" _Yep screwed._

"Yeah Kobra Kid, I did." Everyone stared at me shocked at my courage. Kobra Kid dove for me, but Party Poison stopped him.

"Yes she knows Kobra! Leave her alone, okay? She's with us!" He shouted in his ear letting him go.

"Did – Did you tell her?"

"No Kobra! I'm not an idiot!"

"Someone else told her. I don't know who she won't say." Jet Star said. I shot him a look of three major things: Betrayal, anger, and disappointment.

"Jet Star!" I shouted before I could stop myself. Party Poison automatically turned towards me.

"Who!" He demands. I shake my head.

"I'm not telling you guys. He's my friend!" I said, feeling Kobra Kid's eyes burn a hole through my skin. "He wouldn't turn it against you I promise! He's a killjoy like us!" Jet Star gets a face that says he's just realized something.

"Oh wait! Surgeon, the name you were screaming in your dream! The friend, Demolition Killer! Is that his name?" I quickly shake my head.

"No that's someone else!" I say too fast, and too desperate.

"Surgeon?" Party Poison pushes. "That's who it is, isn't it?" I continue to shake my head. I then shoot Jet Star another glance, pleading with him to stop. He just shakes his head in a slow and annoyed way.

"That's who it is." I watch as Party Poison goes to the radio, and contacts Dr. Death.

"Hey Dr. D? Do you know a killjoy named Demolition Killer?" I know the answer. Dr. Death Defying is the DJ pirate he talks to all the time.

"Yeah, I know a Killer!"

"Can you tell me where his hideout is?"

"Same zone as you! Not too far actually!"

"Thanks Dr. D." He sets the radio down, and walks past me. "Come on guys, let's go find us a Killer!" They hook their holsters and start to walk out. Except Jet Star, who hangs back a couple seconds.

"I'm sorry, I had to." He said looking into my eyes. "We won't hurt him. I promise." Then he's gone, leaving me in the diner alone. I decided to follow them. _But wait! My ray gun!_ I'll just use a backup I have in my bag. _My bag! Where is it? _Then I remembered it got left in the spare room, I slept in. I grabbed the extra gun I grabbed from a Drac, and head out after them. It didn't take me long to get to our hideout, but it turns out they got there first. I burst through the door, with my gun up, only to see Demolition on the ground in front of them, slightly bleeding.

"Guys, step away from Demolition." Said keeping calm, but at the same time raising the gun to Party Poison's head. Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, and Jet Star's guns rose at the same time. Jet Star, he promised me. It didn't matter how badly he was hurt. Because he was still hurt.

"Surgeon, put the gun down!" They countered. _Did they really think I had the guts to kill the leader of the fabulous killjoys? _Wow, this was really working!Now all I have to avoid is a gunshot.

"This is my hideout to, so I'm telling you to leave it!" Venom dripped from my voice.

"Come on, Surgeon." Jet Star soothed. _Did he know I felt something as soon as I saw him? Did he feel it to? _I thought.

"No! Step away from Demolition!" I was always protective of Bob (That's his real name, Bob Bryar). He was like a parent to me, and I wasn't about to lose another one! They all backed away. I walked over. "You alright Bryar?" I asked lifting him back to his feet.

"Yeah, fine." He replied. I noticed that they were all staring at us, wide eyed.

"Did you just say bryar?" Party Poison was the first one to speak.

"Yeah, it's his nickname. So what?"

"As in Bob Bryar!" Kobra Kid shouted. I just looked at them. _How would they know that? _Demolition made his way over to them.

"Dem!" I shouted. He didn't answer. He just embraced Party Poison in a hug.

"And here I thought you wouldn't recognize me! I thought you were just going to keep beating the shit outta me!" Party Poison just stared, frozen, as did I.

"Bob! I'm so motherfuckin' sorry!" He managed to choke out, finally hugging him back. Then everyone joined in on the hugs, and apologies.

"Huh?" I just kind of stand there watching.

"Bob here used to be our drummer!" Party Poison finally exclaimed. "God man we thought you was dead! You told someone about us?"

"Na man. I don't go down without a fight." He laughed. "And yeah. She's trust worthy. I raised her." They finally walked back to their Trans Am, I silently followed, still fairly confused. We finally get back to the diner, and I slink into what I thought was the spare room, and try to go to sleep. About fifteen minutes later Kobra Kid walks in.

"Uh . . . Kid?"

"The name's Cellophane Surgeon! What the hell do you want?" I snap angrily.

"Umm, this is where I sleep." I feel my cheeks turn a warmer shade.

"Sorry." I mumble. Before I can stop my feet, they don't stop outside Kobra Kid's door, they continue dashing for the exit to the diner. I make my way out into the night, and just keep running. I was angry with them, all of them. I had every right to be. Demolition never told me he was a part of the band! Not to mention, the rest of them were gonna beat the shit outta us, without a second thought! _God I'm so angry! _I thought as my feet carried me far away from the diner. It's not just that but I was angry at the world, at God. _I never had a real name, I never met my parents, and BL/ind is trying to kill everyone I know because they're all mother-fucking killjoys! _I was distracted, by my thoughts, so I didn't notice the vehicle pull up beside me. I heard a car door slam, and turned around expecting to see Party Poison, or Demolition. It wasn't, it was Korse. He laughed dryly, when he saw the emotions on my face change from annoyance, to anger, to just downright fear. I started to run again, when a Drac gets right in my way. I trip backwards and fall on my back, scooting away. The Drac came closer, and eventually I let it, knocking it down by sliding my foot across the ground. I reached for my ray gun, but yet again realizing I don't have a single weapon. _I am so FUCKED! _I thought, as I bashed the Drac's face against the ground repeatedly until it lay still. More came and I repeated this action, and a few others, until I finally took them all out. This surprised me, that I was able to take them all out (with a little difficulty). But then there was Korse, What about him? _How am I supposed to fight Korse? _Korse turned to me with a giant smirk on his face. _Oh shit! What's he gonna do?_ He started coming towards me, so I (for the third time) ran. Apparently not faster than Korse, and he grabbed me from behind.

"Help! Any killjoy, help!" I screamed. I know it won't work, things don't work that way. I'll just attract more Dracs, but I don't care, I want someone to hear me. "Demolition Killer! Jet Star!" I screamed the only two names I trust, and might ever trust. Korse clamps a hand over my mouth, silencing my screams into little muffled sounds. _I don't want to be a Ritalin Rat _I thought, struggling under his grip. The thought terrified me, but a worse one keeps protruding from my brain. _I don't want to be a Drac! _I struggled more, I shook and I squirmed. I tried to get away, but he just dragged me back to his BL/ind van. He tied, me up and stuffed me into the back of the white van. The sudden burst of non-color hurt my eyes, it was too much white. I don't remember the ride because, a short time after I felt a small sharp unknown object slip into my neck_. I was standing in front of Jet Star and Demolition Killer. I had a white gun that was hanging in my hands, my finger over the trigger. Korse was behind me laughing, until finally I pulled the trigger. First Jet Star, then Demolition._ I woke up screaming Dem's name.

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" Korse said, striding over. I tried to shrink back, but found out I was bound to a chair. I whimpered as he pet my cheek. "Now, now, you'll be fine." I wasn't so sure.

"Drac or Ritalin Rat?" I asked. He just laughed.

"Is that what you call our citizens?"

"They're not citizens! There drug slaves!" I shouted. I guess he ain't too fond of yelling, cause that earned me a slap in the face.

"You will find out in due time." This definitely worried me. Finally Korse walked to a little desk, where there was a series of bottles. He picked one up, and strode back over to me. _Shit no! I don't want to be a Ritalin Rat! _I thought, whimpering and squirming. Korse brought the open bottle to his hand, as three little pills tumble out. He puts a hand over my nose, blocking my air. The other hand forces the pills into my mouth, then it clamps over my mouth to keep me from spitting them out. _Don't swallow! No matter how much you need to breathe, don't swallow! _My body is screaming at me to breathe at this point. I made a swallowing sound, and made a disgusted/slightly scared face as I hid the pills under my tongue. He laughed and pulled his hands away as I gasped for air. _He is really not too bright!_ I internally laughed. He finally spoke after about fifteen minutes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked looking at me. I made sure to keep my face emotionless and my voice flat.

"I feel happy." I replied, trying not to throw up.

"Good, good." He walked out of the room. I immediately spit the pills on the floor, and smashed them with my semi-free foot. He walked back, undid the ropes, and walked back out. _Careful! Korse will be monitoring you! _I'm not an idiot. I sat quietly trying my best to look content. Finally after what seemed like hours a Drac came in.

"You are showing great results." He said in his robot-like voice. _Let's do this!_ I smiled, as I sprung myself at it. We clambered to the ground. My hand snaked its way around the Drac's hip, until I found his ray gun. I picked it up and shot square in the brain. I then proceeded to shoot out of the still open door, because I sure don't like this company. I finally made it out of the building shooting Dracs along the way. It took a couple hours, but I made it to the diner. I didn't want to see them right now, but where else was I gonna go? I walked in.

"Guys!" I shouted, but stopped when I noticed no one was here. "Guys?" I went over and checked the back rooms but no one was here. _Where are they?_ I thought, until I realized they were probably looking for me. I then proceeded make my way through the desert . . . again. Where was I going? No idea.

-Time Lapse-

The ugly blue sky morphed slowly into an inky black, as the colors danced into each other. Then finally let go, hiding behind the black screen of night. I marched slowly around trying not to fall. I had been out here for the whole day, and desperately needed water. I hear another vehicle and jump around, expecting there to be Dracs. Instead I see the Trans Am. I sigh as I make my way over to it and slide in.

"Where have you been?" I recognize the voice, it's Party Poison. But something is wrong, his voice is more robotic. My blood runs cold. I choose my words carefully.

"Around. I went to the diner, but you guys weren't there." I try to be as nonchalant as possible, I heard the doors lock and new that I was trapped. Then I hear Dem's voice, also robotic. _No!_

"That's weird." I could feel the evil smirk on his face. Then I felt a gun press to my head. I turned my head just a centimeter to see that Dem's bright orange, killjoy gun was replaced with a white Drac gun. _No! Please let this be another awful terrifying dream!_ I think praying to god I'll wake up soon, but something is telling me this is reality. I feel suddenly sick; the only thing I can do to not throw up is pretend like he isn't my best friend, and almost the only person I trust.

"So Korse got you guys huh?" I ask, feigning the 'I don't care' expression I'm giving out.

"Yeah I did." Korse was talking through Demolition! _That sick bastard!_ I couldn't think of it, I didn't want to. I mean Dem, a Drac? It was depressing. He was my best friend, and at the same time also like a father.

"So Korse? Too much of a bitch to show your face auh?" I said laughing to myself. I'll probably just get myself killed._ It would be better off that way. _Dem . . . No! Korse hit the back of my head with the butt of the gun. _Dem wouldn't do this! Korse would! _I pretended to get knocked out as I slumped forward.

"Do you think we should tell her when she wakes up?" It's Dem, I could hear the worry in his voice, and it was no longer robotic.

"No, we should just get back to the diner and work this out with Mikey, Ray, and Frank." Party Poison sighed, his voice also returning to normal. _What? Dem's still Dem!_ He started the engine back up, and yanked the car into a fast pace, making me slump forward more. They don't realize I'm secretly listening, but it was so difficult and boring to close my eyes and not say anything the whole ride. Not to mention the soft aching in my head where the ray gun hit. The minutes dragged like hours, but we finally managed to get to the diner without a Drac in sight. I tightly closed my eyes, making it seem like I was unconscious, as Dem carried me in and gently placed me on a booth. They sat at the one next to the one I was in, as I sat secretly listening.

"We are planning on taking down BL/ind tomorrow. We're going to take Cellophane Surgeon away from the diner; so far into the desert she won't find her way back. We need this to go perfectly." Party Poison heavily sighed and continued. "Bob and I are Dracs. Act that way, don't hold back." I was completely taken aback, by what I had heard. _What were they planning? _I wasn't sure, but it did worry me that they felt the need for me to leave. Dem! Wanted me to leave! I felt my cheeks grow warmer. I couldn't stand this. I got up and stood right in front of them, my hands on my hips.

"I'm **not** leaving!" I stated as Dem and Party Poison stared. Until finally they came up with a reply.

"You were awake?" I nodded. "How long?"

"The whole time. I faked it. Do you know how fucking scared I was?!"

"You would have gotten away." Was Dem's reply. I honestly wanted to punch him in the face.

"Not for me dumbass! For You! I thought they really got you!" I took a deep breath, and turned to Party Poison. "And you!" His head shot up. "Do you know how depressed I was to find that the _**leader of the Killjoys **_was a Drac? I was giving up fucking hope!" He got up making me flinch a little. Why yes, you are completely right! I am still slightly scared of him!

"I'm sorry, Kid, but we have a plan and we're following through with it." He said it firmly, and intimidating. But I won't willingly leave Demolition!

"Follow through with it, with one added killjoy!" I spit. "He's like my third parent, and I'm not losing another one!" Dem flinched at my words, and Jet Star looked into my eyes displaying sadness. I'm sure mine matched as I struggled to remember my parents. I had no image of them in my mind; I couldn't conjure up the people that gave me life. I felt a tear roll off my sun burnt cheek. I felt Dem hold me close by my shoulders tight in a hug.

"I want a real name." I whispered. I could feel them all look up at me, but I kept my head low.

"What?" I know a Killjoy shouldn't want or need they're original name, but I craved one. I craved the feeling to know I'm still alive, still human, and not just a shadow in a dusty grave. _How should I put it?_

"I-I want something more than a Killjoy name." I noticed from the corner of my eye, Party Poison had gotten up.

"Bandit" My eyes shot up, to see Party Poison, his back turned. Everyone shot him looks of sadness apology and a little disappointment, but said nothing.

"Th-thank you." I was surprised, but when it registered, I smiled. "I have a name. Bandit. I like it." I saw Party cringe. _What's wrong with that name? He suggested it. _I looked back down. I still don't feel completely comfortable around him. And before any of you judge, I still get creeped out by the dreams and the fact that he was pretty much ready to kick my ass. I watched from my peripheral vision, as Party Poison walked to his room.

"Is he going to be alright?" I ask, lifting my gaze to watch everyone.

"Yeah. Just let him shut himself out for a while." It was Kobra Kid. Then a thought occurred to me. _Where am I going to sleep? _

"Umm, Kobra Kid?"

"Yeah?

"Where do I sleep?" He looked at me for a second.

"You can sleep in the booths." I shifted uncomfortably. Thinking of how I thought they were going to kill me, set me off. _Everything did! God I'm such a baby! _I thought.

"Ok." My voice was shaky, but no one noticed.

-Second Time Lapse- More into that night~

_I shifted uncomfortably, slightly shaking in my bounds. Party Poison picked me up bridal-style and carried me out the door, with the others close behind. We made our way through the desert and a fair ways away from the diner. He laid me on the ground, and took out a pocketknife. I squeezed my eyes shut, but didn't feel anything. In act I couldn't feel the ropes or the sand! I opened my eyes to see black, all around me. A void, drowning me, making me blind in every way possible. I can hear a voice, though. The voice is familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Then it hit me; it hit me like the cold hit my spine. It was Party Poison. _

I woke up, the dark was gone, left and replaced by moonlight, seeping in through the big glass windows. I tried to kill the scream rising in my throat, but somehow escaped when I sat upright. I stopped immediately closing my mouth, when the sound pierced through the air. Jet Star walked in looking terribly worried. He rushed over to me.

"He wants to kill me Star! In every dream, he's going to kill me!" He looked at me sympathetically, embracing me in a comforting hug.

"Shh." He soothed, cradling me. "It's alright he won't hurt you know." He whispered in my ear.

"But Star, he still scares me!" I cry, shaking.

"Oh Surgeon. It was never him." He whispers, sending unpleasant shivers up my spine. "It was me." I felt a thin cold metal slide into my back. Pain. That's what I felt, an aching pain in my back and heart, where he left two awful holes. Everything around me faded away.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTESorry D:

_**ATTENTION READERS!:**_

_**I MIGHT NOT BE POSTING STORIES FOR A WHILE, AS I'M TRYING TO WRITE A BOOK TO PUBLISH. I WILL ADMIT IT MIGHT BE A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM, BUT I MIGHT NOT POST, I WILL, HOWEVER, POST WHEN I AM STUCK ON MY BOOK AND WILL CONTINUE WITH ONE OF THOSE, BUT DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME! I WILL COME AND READ, BUT WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE OTHERS! I'M TRULY SORRY, BUT I REALLY WANT THIS PROJECT TO SUCCEED, I WILL MISS YOU ALL, BUT IF MY BOOK COMES OUT YOU CAN READ IT? IT PROBABLY WON'T HAPPEN, BUT HEY…A GIRL'S GOTTA HAVE GOALS! X} GOODBYE MY LOVES!**_


End file.
